


White Roses

by LevyFai



Series: Flowers of virginty [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helsinki has been dating Scotland for a year as she's still a virgin. this frustrates her and she starts to read novels that the main male lead is a man from Scotland. Then when the said Scot comes to her house and finds these books he wants to make love to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: first time doing smut.

Bella Oxsternia, also know as Helsinki was laying on her couch. The snow blond had moved in when she deiced that she wanted her own place, where she wouldn't have to deal with a certain Dane. It was a two story house, the 2nd floor had a bathroom, a master bedroom and bath, along with two guest rooms. The bottom floor was made up of a kitchen with an island, dining room, and a living room, which she was in now.  
The girl was reading a book, relaxing in a t-shirt and pajama pants. It was a Friday and for Bella it meant laying on the couch reading a book. In this case it was a romance, in which an English maiden fell in love with a Scottish lord. She was getting to a steamy part where the couple were going to make love.  
Bella sighed, it was true that she was dating a certain red head country but even after a year they haven't made love. Bella was almost 21 in human years, and still was a virgin. That's why she would read these romances off and on, at least those women did make love to their sexy Scot. The only thing she got from the red head was kisses, and hugs. It wasn't that she didn't love getting those but it seemed that the man was treating her like a child.  
Bella sighed again and went back to reading, she was about to come to the part where the man was taking off the maiden's clothes when her front doorbell rang. Bella sighed and marked her place, getting up from her seat. The snow blond was thinking of who could be at her door, and how she would punish them for interrupting her Friday night. (mainly a certain Dane who loved to come to her house drunk because her parents and uncle Norway had enough since to lock their doors.)  
Bella opened the door ready to scold a blond drunk nation, only to shut it when a familiar set of green eyes looked back at her. Standing in her door way in a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark green shirt with the words 'I believe in Nessie' with a black jacket over it was Alistair Kirkland, also known as Scotland. Her boyfriend was standing at her door with a bouquet of white roses.  
“Hey lass, you look good.” he said with a smirk.  
“Allie.” Bella replied with a blush and looked down at her own outfit.  
“I'm not joking, yer do look wonderful, can I come in?”  
Bella nodded, and took the roses as she moved for the man to get inside. She shut the door and went to put the roses in a vase. Leaving Alistair in the living room.  
Alistair looked around the living room, he had been in this room a couple of times. He went to sit down to see the book that Bella was reading. He went to the part she was in the book and started to read. He felt the room suddenly get hotter. His Lass, his Belle, his sweet love, was reading a steamy romance novel. He wondered how many books she had were like this, he knew that his love had a love of reading.  
That's when he found two other books underneath it, yet all three had the same idea. A woman who was in love with a Scot and they have a night of passion. Alistair could help but lick his lips, yes he had wanted to make love with Bella. He really did, but he had prove himself a gentleman to her parents. That's why after a year of dating, he was ready to make love to his lass. So he got up and went to the kitchen where his love was working with the roses.  
Bella was entranced with the white roses in front of her, and didn't notice Alistair coming behind her. That's when she felt two arms go around her waist, and then a kiss on her cheek. She smiled bringing her hands to his hair running them through it.  
“I love the roses.”  
“I chose them because they remind me of you, unblemished, pure, virgin..” he said turning her around and giving her little kisses on her cheeks and lips.  
“All which I want to take from you, to make you mine.” he stated giving her a full kiss.  
Bella moaned into the kiss, allowing Alistair to explore her mouth. While he was doing this she put her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair. Alistair then pulled her legs up so they wrapped around his waist.  
It took only a few steps for Alistair to get into the master bedroom. He laid his love on the bed, and pulled away. Alistair looked at his prize and smiled, she was breathing heavy her lips swollen with all the kisses. He gave her a smile and then became serious.  
“Are you sure lass?”  
“Yes.”  
Alistair smiled and took of his jacket and shirt, he love how her eyes moved up and down his chest. He walked over and gave her another kiss, and felt his chest her hands. Then he proceeded to take off her shirt. He started to kiss her neck as he took off her bra, Bella gasped and pushed Alistair away to cover her chest. She blushed, and Alistair only laughed a little then pulled her hands away.  
“Yer beautiful.” he said as he started to kiss her chest.  
Bella moaned as she felt his lips kissing her breasts, then she arched when she felt him lick them. She opened her legs to give him more room to play with her chest. Her hands were on the covers of the bed holding on tight.  
Alistair loved hearing his Lass's moans, he could feel his cock getting hard hearing her. The red head moved to her tummy to her navel. He licked it as he heard the sounds, that Bella was making, then he reached to take off her pants.  
Bella felt Alistair pull her pants down, and blushed knowing what Alistair would see.  
“No panties Lass?”  
“I wasn't going anywhere.” Bella replied.  
“It's okay Lass.” he said kissing her.  
Then he pulled her legs apart, and heard her breath hitch. He was glad that he had a condom and lube in his pocket. (It pays to have a drunk brother who's lover usually forgets lube and condoms.) Alistair laid the two items on the bed as he opened the lube and coated his fingers. He made sure it was warm before he put a finger inside Bella's pussy which was getting wet.  
Bella whined as felt the finger inside her, it felt weird inside her. It went around inside her, then came the second finger. Bella moaned as she felt herself being scissored by Alistair, she could hear him comforting her. Then came the third finger, Bella gasped as it hit something deep inside her. She looked down at Alistair who smiled.  
“There be yer spot, the spot where you feel pleasure.”  
“Allie more please.”  
“Okay lass.” he replied quickly taking off his pants and underwear.  
His dick was fully hard, he put on the condom, and slicked it with the lube. He pulled out his fingers and lined up his dick with her pussy. Alistair moved her legs wide and then put his dick inside her.  
Bella screamed, and started to cry. Then she felt Alistair start to kiss her tears, and kissed her lips.  
“It's okay Lass, relax.”  
Bella did as Alistair said then moved her hips, there was still pain but there was also pleasure. She looked at Alistair and nodded, as she grabbed his hand. Alistair gave her kiss and proceeded to rock against her.  
Bella was lost in bliss, sure she thought of doing this, but in real life it was better. She was holding on Alistair moaning his name. She was answered by his own moans of her name, and then she felt tighten around Alistair.  
“Allie.” Bella said.  
“Come for me lass.”  
Bella did just that, as Alistair came also, yelling out her name. Then he pulled out after, throwing the condom away and pulling Bella beside him. He pulled the covers over both of their bodies, and gave Bella a kiss.  
“I love you.” Bella said.  
“I love you too Lass.” Alistair replied kissing her forehead.  
Bella snuggled into Alistair and then closed her eyes falling asleep in Alistair's arms. He fell asleep as well. Both unaware of a trio of Nordics who wanted to visit Bella, and had heard all of the things in the bedroom. This caused a certain Fin to faint hearing his little lioness was taken by a Scott. He was in the hands of his Swedish husband who was frowning, while the Norwegian thought of ways to use his magic to get back at the red head. 

The end


End file.
